Percy's Parcel
Percy's Parcel is the tenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is Dowager Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller sends Thomas to collect the birthday guests. Percy feels left out as he has not been given a special. Mavis tells Percy that the Fat Controller is sure to have a special for him, and tells him to let her know how it goes. As a matter of fact, the Fat Controller gives Percy the most important special of all; he is to collect Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel from Brendam and take it to Knapford. However, once at Brendam, Percy decides to show the parcel to Mavis rather than taking it to Knapford. At the Quarry, Mavis is too busy working to look at Percy's parcel. Suddenly, Rocky drops a stack of slate onto Mavis' trucks and slate dust flies everywhere, covering Percy, Mavis, and the birthday parcel. Percy worriedly goes to the wash-down to be cleaned, but water splashes off of Percy and onto the parcel. He then takes it to the Sodor Steamworks to get it dried, but the parcel ends up looking wonky. Percy decides not to show his parcel to Mavis nor take it to Knapford as he is much too worried about what Dowager Hatt would say if he arrived with a damaged parcel. So, he hides in a siding. Edward and Mavis stop close by, and Percy overhears Mavis telling Edward that she has a delivery of new crates from Victor. So, Percy goes back to the Steamworks and asks Victor if he can have a new crate to carry the birthday present in. Percy arrives at Knapford station just in time where the birthday present turns out to be a portrait of Dowager Hatt. Mavis tells Percy that his delivery was special and Percy feels very happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * The Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * The Coal Hopper Cast UK *Ben Small as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Rocky *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis US *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as James and Sir Topham Hatt *Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt *William Hope as Edward and Rocky *Jules de Jongh as Mavis *David Bedella as Victor Trivia * Keith Wickham joins the US voice cast. * A deleted scene from Tickled Pink is used. * According to the magazines, the portrait was originally planned to deliver to the museum. * This episode aired before Edward Strikes Out in Australia, meaning the audience would not know who Rocky is. Goofs * In some shots, the axles on the flatbed Percy is pushing are missing. * Since stock footage is used, James is seen in his pink livery. * When Mavis and Edward leave the junction, Mavis can be seen puffing steam. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Percy's Parcel In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Percy's Parcel-British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy's Parcel-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes